This Ruined Faerie Tail
by Pheonixash
Summary: Lisanna Strauss wakes up in a completely different world to her own. Everyone she knew was different, the home she loved so much turned dark and a place where the strong fed on the weak. When she's about to lose her hope a patchwork rogue appears . She is given two options to hide in the feeble protection of her home and die or bear the sin of freeing a world from its oppressors.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup' people, Pheonixash here.**

 **This is the first ever story I have ever properly written aside from school assignments. My grammer and pacing are shoddy as hell. So if this feels like a complete newbie wrote it, its' because a complete newb did write it.** **At first I planned it to be a small prologue chapter then it ended up into this long chapter which took absurdly long to write. If I do continue this and I will it will be ages to before I release an another chapter hopefully to manageable levels for me if that makes sense.**

 **Anyway enough of my blabbing lets start the story!**

 ***Story Start***

* * *

 _Location:Shirotsume_

 _Year: X782_

 _Mirajane P.O.V_

"Elfman!" , Mirajane called out desperately to the silhouette of the Beast in front of her.

 _'How could I have let this happen?'_

She had got promoted to S class half a year ago and her siblings were understandably eager to go on with her on their first S class job she being the kind sister she was, curse her bleeding heart, she agreed ableit reluctantly. She wasn't an idiot. She knew full well what an S class job entailed. Normally she would be horrified at the thought of ever putting her siblings in that situation again. But after taking a few S class jobs herself solo and comparing it to their teamwork in mid-high level A class jobs, she knew they could handle the responsiblity and hoped it would improve their outlook of handling jobs.

So herself and her siblings went out on this job to stop The Beast from continuing to terrorize the town of Shirotsume. So they made a plan that at first seemed like a good one but they had severely underestimated The Beast. So when they engaged it, it all went wrong.

She mainly did the attacking while Elman and Lissana distracted it with them slowly pushing it back to the cave it seemed the plan was working which the gist had been to corner it and attack full power naïve yes she knew that but it was the way she did most jobs and had worked in the S class exams as it was pretty much the only way she could hold back Gildarts without him Crashing everything.

A tried and true method.

 _'God what an idiot I had been.'_

Funny how impending death or at least severe injury by her own brother losing control could make one lament.

As she was attacking it she had Elfman to break off and go behind as she attacked it and Lisanna attracting its attention away from her by clawing at its eyes and head in Harpy form. Elfman went above to the ledge overhanging the cave and started weakening its foundation. When he had given her the signal she sent Evil Explosion at it causing the stalagmites to crash into the Beasts spinal cord.

She did not account for it actually surviving the crushing weight and piercing power.

Nor did she expect It to call an entire horde of magic beasts stampede through in her already half deactivated Satan Soul form. Needless to say, she got out of weakened and battered from blocking their attacks and taking half of them out.

They then must have gotten new orders because they disengaged and went past her to the town behind them. She would have gone after them but the guttural roar of the Beast signaling its recovery had to be dealt with so she sent Lisanna to evacuate the town.

But after she sent her away the Beast got its hits in while she was screaming for Elfman to stay away.

It was stronger and faster than before and she was getting weaker and weaker and eventually, her magic gave out resulting in the Beast breaking her arm and cracking several of her ribs before flinging away her battered body. As she flew through the air and landed with a sickening crunch she realizes something.

 _'We were way in over our heads.'_

That was when Elfman attempted a Full Body Takeover.

At first, she thought he was in control and felt her pride swell slightly despite her condition, in seeing Elfman accomplishing something he couldn't do in years.

But when Elfman fought the Beast she gradually realized.

He wasn't in control.

His fighting style was too different.

It wasn't human. He clawed and he ripped the Beast apart spraying apart it entrails on the rocky terrain, dousing himself in its blood roaring it's dominance as he slowly ate its heart.

With his initial objective complete, his mind already sinking too deep thinking he was The Beast, he switched prey.

Leading her up to this point.

"Pull yourself together!" she shouted in vain, she knew he was too far in, but the fact bare thought of losing her brother sent her heart to pieces. She stared angrily at the rocky plain thinking of a number of possible ways she could save him.

Then she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Mira!"

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

Flames.

Screaming.

 _'Damn it, these flames are making it a lot harder for evac!'_

Lisanna flew through the sky while sending gusts of wind at the flames threatening the remaining quarter of the evacuees.

She was fortunately fast enough to make it to the village thanks to the village guards stalling for her but a Hodras herd made past the line while she was only a halfway through evacuation. By the time they stampeded past the whole city was in flames causing the entire city to be thrown into chaos.

She only hoped the guards made it out alive.

"Animal Soul: Bird!" she yelled out over the smoke. Her body shone with bright light midair as she began her descent. Before she landed splat on the ground she recovered now taking the form of a large green bird with a yellow feathers neck up and pink feather highlights on the wings.

She flew high up and looking down at the burning village now with the vision of an avian animal whose natural vision is much better than humans.

Animal soul may not have many magical attacks but it had its perks.

She saw a glimpse of movement on the inside of a three-story building aflame a few blocks away from her position in the air.

 _'There!'_

She switched back to Harpy as it would be easier to manoeuvre herself in case of debris and quickly flew towards the burning building.

"Hello!" shouted Lisanna as she landed on the window sill quickly breaking the glass with her talons. Jumping down from the ledge and eyes darting around for any movement.

A weak voice came from the floorboards "...help...us..."

"Downstairs" muttered Lisanna the infrastructure was weak and was at the point of near collapse, she needs something quick on its feet and agile to move through the flames.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Her body morphed back into her normal body and then morphed into a two pieced blue and black striped halter bikini with striped skin concentrated around their forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of their palms and sharp claws at their fingertips. She also now a sported a tail and a pair of whiskers.

She settled into a crouch before leaping into the flame, a flaming piece of wood nearly hit her when she made it to the stairs but she jumped above and kicked off of it in quick succession. She hurriedly looked around seeing that she was in a hallway and the walls were lined with doors.

She pushed open the door of the room underneath where she had been but it was empty. She tried the next and then the other one next to that.

"Where are you?!" she coughed out the smoke was entering her lungs she had to hurry.

"...help..."

Her eyes darted to the room at the end of the hall and she rushed over ignoring the heat that blasted her face when she barged in.

It was some kind of study and it was lined with bookshelf which was on fire in the middle of it was a middle-aged man with brown hair unconscious was caught under a log of the infrastructure and a little girl who wore a yellow sundress also had the same hair colour was trying to pull him out desperately.

The girl caught sight of her and tears running down her soot covered face cried out hoarsely.

"...help Papa..." before coughing up a fit letting go of her father's hand and falling to her knees.

Lisanna wasted no time rushing forward and catching the girl. The girl looked at her weakly and Lisanna gave her a confident grin.

"Your gonna be okay", Lissana smiled at the little girl but she had the inkling feeling her lungs were filled with smoke, she needs air.

Now.

"Give me a second to get Papa out okay? Rest here for a bit."

The girl nodded her eyes were filled with fear but now there was a small glimmer of hope. She gave a weak smile and rested back.

Lisanna smiled back before looking at the log over the unconscious man.

"Animal Soul: Harpy!" she called out before morphing into her Harpy state. She gave a flap of her wings beating at the flames pushing them back before hovering herself midair. She angled her body over the log and her talons dug into the hot wood. She rose her self higher and carried the log away from the motionless body.

 _'This room is too cramped for me to carry them out the door in Harpy form. And Cat is built for speed, not strength. So how can I get them out?'_

She glanced at the back wall before smirking.

Might as well do it Natsu's way.

"Alright. I'm going to need to you to get yourself ready we're getting out of here" She said with a soft hack looking back at the girl who was coughing. The girl nodded at her holding her arms around her fathers head. Lissana nodded back and focused all her magic power to her wings and legs.

"Ready..."

She tensed her body and splayed her talons out in front of her.

"Go!"

With a gust of wind, she rocketed into the wall breaking it to bits. She quickly grabbed the two before launching herself out of the collapsing building. She looked down and at the two who were held at each talon respectively, the girl was looking at her in dazed wonder completely ignorant of the flaming city beneath her.

"You ok?" , She said smiling at her, "I'll get you and your Papa to safety rest easy now."

The girl nodded before slumping in her claws. Lisanna looked down worried but soon smiled when she saw the girl was breathing though it was a little laboured and had a small smile on her soot covered face.

Lisanna gave a small sigh and look down at the flames slowly making her way towards the outside of the village where the rest of the evacuees stood watching by on a small hill. She gently laid her two evacuees where they were carried away by the villagers who gave her a small glare before taking the two away to the local doctor.

She gave a grimace at that and clenched her fist in frustration, she knew why they were angry, they had every right to, they had failed and now it cost the villagers their home because they couldn't get the job done.

 _'I'm sorry'_

She could see the remaining villagers come out with the burning town with the village guard. She gave a small sigh of relief at the sight of them.

 _'They made it out okay.'_

She landed on the ground with a soft thump reverting back to her human form wearing her red dress with pink sleeves her left sleeve split off revealing her Fairy Tail insignia. She panted slightly in magic exhaustion.

 _'Hitting low on magic energy. I still need to go help Elf-niichan and Mira-nee. First I need to check with the Mayor.'_

She got back up to her feet shrugging off her weary muscles. She rolled her arms as she made her way to the Mayor who was grouped with the other villages.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Why is our home burning?!"

"I saw beasts wreck an entire street! What's going on?!"

"Did the wizards fail?!"

"ENOUGH!", the Mayor shouted at them, the whole hill went quiet at his shout, looking at him with a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness. Lissana felt all the more guilty.

"We should be glad we have no casualties it a miracle in itself" continued the Mayor " We can remake the building and re-earn all our money. I sure all of you came out prepared with your belongings so you didn't lose everything. We can get all those back at a later date but we should be thankful we're all alive due to the warning of the Fairy Tail mage."

The crowd gave a slight chorus of muttering before dispersing. Some gave her a glare as they passed by her. Their Mayor may have forgiven her team but grudges don't fade as easy as some people think.

She knows that first hand.

 _A girl crying in front of her was a tanned boy in a suit only a few inches taller than her. He was crying too and was holding the girl. There was another girl, who looked much older, who put her a protective hand around her as they were pelted by stones._

She shook her head at the memory and rubbed her eyes to keep tears at bay.

 _'Tears can come later_ ' she thought while looking frustrated down at her clenched fists before unclenching them and walked as calmly as she could to the Mayor _'I have a job to complete'_

But as she walked up to the Mayor she couldn't help but feel more ashamed and guilty of herself. The same thought going through her head again and again.

 _'Failure'_

"Umm...Sir?" She said lightly prodding the old man who seemed to be asleep. The elder's eyes slowly opened before looking up at her then sighing in what seemed to be a mixture of sadness and relief. He looked up at her and gave a tired smile somehow making himself look older.

"Hello child," he said with a slight hint of humour "How are you? No injuries I hope."

Lisanna could do nothing and stare at the ground in between them. She couldn't meet his eyes, guilt spreading out even more.

"...I'm sorry" she whispered guilt overcoming her, as she tried holding back the tears " we failed "

The Mayor looked at her with calculating eyes. He then looked over at the flaming town.

"Then where are your siblings?" he asked without giving a hint of emotion in his voice. Lisanna felt even worse at the sight.

"They're still fighting the Beast," she said with resignation " I know the village is gone but we will get rid of -!"

"Hahaha" the elder laughed before she could even finish her sentence. She looked on in confusion as he continued to laugh until eventually calmed down wiping tears away from his eyes.

 _'Has he gone senile'_ she couldn't help but think after he was done, faintly recalling her own Guild Masters attitude. He looked at her with clear amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"You haven't failed," he said with a smile and watched on as the villagers tended to the injured. Lisanna looked at him in confusion and was about to protest before the Mayor raise his hand causing her to abruptly stopping any sentence she might've said.

"As I recall" he continued his eyes boring into her own "your mission was to defeat the Beast not protecting our village."

Lisanna eyes widened slightly as he went on.

"I want this to be made clear to you Wizard. This isn't your fault. As far as I'm concerned I should be thanking you because if it hadn't been for you we would've been dead long before now if it hadn't been for you child" he said with a heart warming smile. Lisanna smiled wiping away her watery eyes.

"Thank you"

The Elder laughed before looking at her again, "we are fine here now don't you have a Beast to hunt Fairy Tail Wizard?"

* * *

 _Mayor P.O.V_

He watched her fly away in the shape of a Bird and turned leaving the edge of the hills. He couldn't help but a sense foreboding in the back of his mind. His eyes softened at the girl flew away in a bird transformation.

 _'Good luck. '_

 _'Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

 _Present_

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

"Mira-nee!"

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna quickly landed softly on the rocky terrain and rushed over to Mira who was cradling her arm on the ground.

"I evacuated the city" she reported to her elder sibling before inspecting her injuries.

 _'A broken right arm, fractured ribs and several minor injuries all over her body'_ she thought thanking Porlyusica in her mind for giving her minor emergency aid lessons in the form of snarky remarks. She might be a misanthrope but she definitely knew what she was doing when it comes to healing them which was very contradictory of her. Lisanna was about to rip her sleeve off for a makeshift sling but then heard stomping behind her.

She whirled around to see the Beast. She felt a brief flash of anger remembering the burning city behind her but then she noticed something was off with The Beast she couldn't quite place it but she could feel it's magic signature being different.

 _'Was its hair always white?'_

She then noticed something else more specifically someone else missing.

 _'Where is Elf-niichan?'_

"What happened?" she asked Mirajane as the shadowy figure of The Beast was slowly approaching them worry slipping into her voice an inkly in suspicion coming to the back of her mind.

"Run Lisanna!" Mirajane said bitterly looking at The Beast while squeezing the blood out of her right arm."I was careless. In order to protect me, Elfman tried a Take Over spell on The Beast."

"What..?" Lisanna gasped in surprise and shock. "Are you saying...?"

"However its magic power was too great" Mirajane continued on frustration and bitterness lingering deep in her voice," Elfman lost his grip on reality."

"No way," Lisanna said in disbelief and worry looking back at The New Beast as she slung Mirjanes' good arm over her shoulder picking her up to her feet "What will happen to Elf-niichan?"

"If he dosesn't get back to his senses soon he'll be consumed by The Beast" She replied grimly.

Lisanna looked at The Beast, steam leaving it gaping jaws. 'Elf-niichan...' she thought before gently dropping her sister back on the ground.

 _'You giant idiot.'_ she thought walking forward calmly _'I'm going to bring you back.'_

"Lisanna, what are you trying to do?!"

Lisanna ignored her sisters' shout and focused all her attention on Elfman.

"Elf-niichan, what's the matter?" she said to the shadowy figure looming above her, "It's your little sister, Lissana... Have you forgotten Mira-nee, too?"

The Beast tilted it's head at her words and gave a slight growl of curiosity.

' _He can hear me!',_ She thought with a rush of joy and adrenaline shivering up her spine, _' I need him to remember who he is.'_

"You couldn't' have forgotten about us, right Elf-niichan?" she said smiling up at her older brother turned beast," Because both Lisanna and Mira-nee love Elf-niichan."

 _'Please...'_

 **"ROAARRRR"**

The Beast drew his arm back. Lisanna stood her ground and raised her arms up invitingly in the form of a hug.

 _'Come back!'_

"Come, let's go home...

Elf-niichan."

The Beast swung.

She became weightless.

Completely deaf to Mirajanes' screams.

* * *

 _?_

Lisanna was floating.

 _'Where am I?'_

She could see little particles of light surrounding her body and the blue beams of light quickly going past her.

Then the world became a myriad of colour.

She closed her eyes again.

And awoke to the cries of blood and war.

* * *

 **And done! As you can see it's something a little different from other Fairy Tail fanfiction. I was really confused when I saw no one else do this kind of thing I thought for sure someone out there would want to mess around with the world of Edolas but I guess not.**

 **Anyway it will be different and some characters will seem a little different due to the circumstances I'm putting them in (grinning like a maniac). Also as this is Edolas there will be a few OCs but not really as they DO exist I'm just giving them names and a face to go with it. Anyway hope this is gonna be well received I know people don't really like Lisanna mainly cuz of her apparently disrupting the Nalu pairing, don't worry she won't end up with Natsu.**

 **Also the bit about Lisanna in the village angst, her knowing a bit of medical knowledge and The Beast calling other beasts. I figured the villagers had lost just lost their home so obviously they would feel a bit angry at Lisanna for 'failing', humans are fickle like that. Her know a bit of medical knowledge I figured Porlyusica would give Fairy Tail members a few pointers on the pure fact to make them leave her alone so she doesn't need to heal every little injury. The Beast I don't know if it could actually call other Beasts but it is called The Beast for a reason so I just put it in.**

 **Also I realised Lisanna was spelt with one S two Ns not Lissana with two Ss and one N. So if anyone notices yes I messed up there just tell me where and I'll fix it (Already looked at this a lot of time but knowing my luck there is bound to be mistakes).**

 **Also if anyone's willing to give me advice on writing or Fairy Tail stuff please leave a review. I really need the advice.**

 **So now that I established probably the main stuff I wanted to say, I'm gonna sign off here. The next chapter is gonna take ages to write, wish I could be faster but what can you do.**

 **I'll see ye in the next chapter.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys guess who's back with a chapter that is half the size of the first chapter.**

 **...**

 **I need to work on my intro. Wait do I even need an intro?**

 **Meh. I'll figure that one out later.**

 **So anyways new chapter around 1768 words so a little over half the size of the last chapter. I was seriously contemplating whether or not to upload this as it is or add what's now gonna be chapter 3 to it but I decided I'd keep it simple for now. I seriously need to improve my writing cuz I'm finding myself repeating words and mixing up tenses.**

 **Other then my crap story writing this chapter has a little to no action in it and its gonna be gore-y like what most of this is most likely going to be judging by the root I'm taking this story.**

 **No spoilers but I'll give ya a hint (not really).**

 **I'm taking what Edo-Lucy says a little more seriously.**

 **Ok now I'm just blabbing on with the story.**

* * *

 _Year: X782_

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

 _"Lisanna! Don't leave me!"_

 _"Lisanna!"_

 _"LISA_ NNA!"

 **Bang!**

Lisanna woke up with a start, eyes lids flying open. She then felt pain shooting up from her ribs, she groaned in pain before reaching the wound pulling away to find her hand was mildly covered in blood. Looking down at her shirt seeing a wide cut beginning at her navel then going up to her rib.

"How did I..?" she trailed off, her mind rapidly catching up with her body, her eyes widened before franticly looking around her.

"Mira-nee!" She yelled pulling herself up to her feet ignorant of her surroundings "Elf-niicha-!"

In that moment she stepped into a pile of red mush her foot easily passing through the muck but stopping midway on a white puddle within it. Quickly realizing what is was she gave a gasp while backpedaling before falling over a blade.

"A corpse..." She whispered hand coming up to her mouth to prevent the rising bile. She was no stranger to dead bodies, she had seen her fair share on some jobs but never in this fashion.

It was split open from head to groin with the chest having a large burnt hole. All the organs, intestines and bone had been turned into a goopy mess inside the body forming a red, white and bits of green soup with the chest acting as a bowl.

She was this close to vomiting, the stench becoming more apparent, forcing it back down she fumble with the sword beneath her legs and used it as a crutch to push herself up on to her trembling legs, staggering away from the carcass but before she could even take a step a resounding bang was made above her and after a few moments another body landed in front of her.

This time it was pumped full of bleeding holes.

And most horrifying thing was...

She knew him.

"Krov!" She cried out, he looked different somehow, but it was most definitely the Krov she knew. Rushing over she saw that he was barely breathing as blood gushing out of his wounds.

Krov looked at her weakly coughing blood trickling to his chin.

"Lisanna...your... ok..." he said weakly before looking past her at the dead body, "Niggy...managed...to...protect... you..."

 _'Niggy?'_ she thought in confusion before realizing who that corpse was. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down to cold grass beneath her.

 _'No...'_

"He...managed...to...block...a... Commander...ain't...that...a... story...to...tell...everyone..." Krov grinned before nodding his head back becoming motionless.

 _'No! No! No!'_

"Krov?" She looked at her fellow Fairy Tail member distraught, "Krov!"

"Commander! I think I can hear more of them from underneath the cliff!" shouted a male voice in a militaristic manner above her.

"Go investigate it Sarge! Take your squad with you and the rest of ye attend to the wounded" said another voice in a goofy tone, "While the enemy may have escaped yet again my comrades with the Lacrima, but we will get them eventually this I swear!"

There was a chorus of hooraying and bashing weapons. Lisanna staggered away from the cliff clutching to her wounds while using the sword as third leg to give support to her weak legs.

She had to leave right now but her heart clenched as she left behind her two dead guildmates.

 _'Why did this happen?'_ She thought moving into the trees doing her best not to shout out her grief in fear of whoever shot Krov hears her, instead choosing shed tears in a mixture of distress, sorrow and pain.

The sorrow of seeing the mutilated corpse of a guildmate and watching another one die in front of her own eyes.

The pain of knowing they weren't going to receive a proper burial from them but from an organization she doesn't even know who murdered them ruthlessly.

The distress of not knowing where she was, how she got there or whether Mirajane was safe or Elfman finally coming back to his senses.

She only knew one thing for certain.

She needed to be anywhere but here.

She continued to walk deeper into the woods.

Not once looking back.

* * *

Lisanna established a few things as she walked.

First, she wasn't in Fiore last she recalled her night sky didn't have planets that close up so she hoped she was someplace up north in Seven there was no ice so she was most definitely not in Isvan where Gray was from.

If she was in the south or far north east she was a long way home.

Second and most important.

She couldn't access her magic power.

At all.

A fact which terrified her.

No magic means no Take Over, no Take Over means no means to defend herself or hunt food bar the usage of her fists which were extremely basic without her Take Overs and a strange looking sword that hardly looked reliable in a fight.

If she ran into a dark guild she was certified a goner.

 _'Or that organization that killed Niggy and Krov'_ Her mind was still reeling of the horrific manner her guildmates died, her mind had become muted to it as she walked on doing it best to forget.

 _'I don't think I'll ever forget'_

 _Krovs eyes looked at her, empty of the cheerful wonder she used to remember in the short time she knew him._

 _Niggy._

"Hrk!" Lisanna rushed over the nearest tree and hurled up whatever was left in her stomach.

"Hah...Hah... " She rasped greedily sucking for air she staggered backward, " That's fourth time..." She noted dully, she didn't think she had anything left to vomit up, but she was proved wrong and now she had no food in her stomach.

She shook her head and stumbled forward tripping up on a large root.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she began rolling down the slope, crashing into several bits of rock and jagged roots.

Lisanna angled her sword down the blade edge was facing down. It was a long sword with the blade being a strange shade of purple. It had no cross-guard or pommel. The grip being black and coming out where the blade meets the grip was a dull gray box with a white interface on it. Leading out from it was a strange ribbon that was also a dull white with a yellow striping on the inner side entangling the blade while keeping a considerable distance.

She had to aim the blade where there was no 'ribbon' and hope it would catch onto a stray branch.

She waited for the precise moment where her body was facing parallel to the ground. It took her a few attempts but eventually the sword drove into a bit of soft rock, she had the wind knocked out of her before landing in a heap on a river bank.

"Ugh…" Lisanna groaned, she then felt more blood seep through her clothes, clutching her abdomen she crawled to the river's edge too tired to even stand. She looked at her reflection in the water.

 _'_ _Is this me?'_

She could barely recognize herself. She was pale, her hair shriveled, and her eyes looked….

 _'_ _Blank…'_

Shaking herself out of her stupor she looked down at her clothes. Wrinkling up her nose in slight disgust at the smell of iron, she stripped down, grabbing the sleeve of her outfit she began soaking it in the water.

 _'_ _What did Polyusica say "Idiots not even thinking about infection" or something like that. Natsu got that scar on his neck at the time didn't he.'_

Lisanna giggled a bit at the memory, she recalled how panicky Natsu got when he said a big black man attacked him out of nowhere. Polyusica had been kind enough to clean it up. It wasn't that bad in all fairness it was only a teensy cut but Natsu's whining eventually got to the old woman who had been collecting herbs from the Master.

She smiled at the memory fondly and began cleaning her wounds. Her vision became blurry, blinking she rubbed her eyes.

The blurriness wouldn't stop, was her vision going away?

 _'_ _No.'_

These were tears.

A familiar feeling rose in her chest, she couldn't quite place it but her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm crying?"

She wiped them away and continued to work but they wouldn't stop flowing, her hands quivering as she wrapped the other sleeve of her outfit around her torso, closing the flaps of flesh towards each other.

All she could hope for now was for it to scab over. It wasn't that deep of a cut, it should heal fine if experience held true. She sniffled a bit and wiping more tears away she dipped into the water.

 _'_ _This reminds of the time me, Elf-niichan and Mira-nee went swimming in the lake when the villagers cut off the water supply.'_

They had fun despite being hated by the village, making their own happy bubble in the air of hate, she learnt how to swim from Mirajane. Lisanna remember the smiles they both had as Elfman cheered her on the banks.

After things got more and more dangerous when the village started assaulting them and began more... creative ways of hurting them, they fled to a place which soon became their home.

 _'_ _Fairy Tail.'_

"Ah…" She just realized what the feeling was, why her heart ached so much.

"I want to go home." She cried into the palms of her hand. She couldn't take it anymore, she just saw people from her very guild die in front of her very eyes, she woke up injured from her own brothers attack and somewhere that was nowhere near home and most of all she didn't even know what became of her siblings.

Tears fell freely now. She screamed her frustration in to her arms as she curled up into a ball in the river. She wanted to be home where Elfman could comfort her maybe spout something about being manly, Mirajane hugging her and just being there for her. And the guild having their daily brawl. Erza, Cana, Levi, Gray and most importantly Natsu and Happy.

They don't know where she is or if she was ok and for all they know she is dead.

No Elfman, no Mirajane, no Natsu and no Fairy Tail to protect her now.

She was well and truly on her own.

Injured and no magic.

She never felt so utterly vulnerable.

* * *

 _Unknown P.O.V _

A figure ran through the tree branches with haste. He was slowly making his way away from underneath the cliff. He was panting as he ran praying that he would make it in time.

"Please don't let me be too late."

He followed the blood stains that were on the rocky trail. On top of those stains were four sets of freshly made boot prints.

"You better be alive"

"Lisanna"

* * *

 **And done. Yes I know a lot more shorter but hey I really didn't want to edit something huge and make people wait longer, looking at you kgvision ,cheers mate your the first reviewer and follower in this story and don't worry I'm as stubborn as a mule and won't quit this story. **

**Its just takes me a while to type up stories due to life being a constant pain in the ass.**

 **Although I saw plenty of people actually visit though never gave their thoughts. I kinda wanted to use reviews to help me think of what to do or what I should be aiming for or just boost in confidence and inspiration in general but new story and Edolas isn't as explored as it should. I really should have expected that.**

 **Ok now for the chapter. I'll admit yes Lisanna here is a little bit OOC, I searched everywhere in place where she might have been in the same situation but guess what there weren't any character death is pretty uncommon in Fairy Tail so OOC is to be expected. If anyone wishes to correct me in her way of thinking please tell me it would be a good lesson for me.**

 **Ok now the Krov and Niggy hmm.**

 **Yea I just didn't have enough info and they seemed ok to kill off since they didn't appear after the _Tenrou Island Arc_ I expect they quit the guild like most of the members but I think I portrayed them ok in Earth land they left Fairy Tail and in Edolas they died for a single member that they probably cared for as they literally died for Lisanna. As for who killed them I'll let you guess but it is pretty obvious and those that do know notice how I revamped the magic a bit.**

 **Oh yea I'm changing Edolas magic a bit giving it a lot depth I guess is the word and power. Oh a shit ton of power for those who _don't_ have magic weapons** **or protection also please note Edolas is a lot more advanced then Earthland I will explain how they got their magic in future chapters.**

 **And the last P.O.V yes it is an OC and you probably know who. Also C is also the first letter of his surname so its technically right.**

 **Technically.**

 **But what you don't know is who(what) I'm using.**

 **Muhahaha!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **This one is extremely long (not really but to me it was). It took ages to write. I'm having this beta'd by a friend but I couldn't wait. Thanks for the reviews especially _Kgvison._ You my friend are one hell of a motivator. Anyway if there are mistakes in the chapter that I don't see please tell me. **

**Also I probably should have put this earlier but this story is gonna be dark. Like dark dark. If you ever read Akame ga Kill you'll notice I took a lot of inspiration from it. So Pyschos galore!**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **P.S I'm awful at Army stuff so if that dosent make sense please explain it to me.**

 _ **EDITED: 16/06/2018**_

* * *

Location: _Unknown_

 _Year: X782_

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

 _Rustling._

Lisanna perked up from the sound. Slowly uncurling her arms around her knees, she reached for her sword while her eyes darted back and forth at the treeline around her.

"Well, look what we have here", a male voice rang throughout the clearing she quickly put on her shirt to protect her modesty and shot out of the water.

"W-who are you?" she asked trying not to let the fear enter her voice, slowly walking away from the direction of the voice.

"You should know who we are little Fairy", said the voice with a mixture of amusement and anger. Out came four soldiers in blue armour with their face being obscured in armour only letting the eyes show. One of them having a blue plume coming out of his head and a feathered engraving on the helmet and arms. Oddly enough each of them had a pink stripe going up their right arms chainmail. They each held a double-sided spear and pointing one end at her direction. They looked ordinary, but she knew there was every chance they could be magic weapons which were lethal being on par with Caster magic.

Erza Scarlet being a very good example.

"You dare think you could escape the Empire dark mage," the bird headed seemingly the leader spoke again angerly." Don't bother trying to escape we have called for reinforcements."

 _What?_

"N-no I'm from Fairy Tail were a light guild," she stuttered pointing at her guild mark on her shoulder. She felt worry slowly build up in her stomach.

 _Fairy Tail is the number one guild. Did he mistake the mark for something else?_

"More proof," scoffed one of them, "scum thinking that they could can run away all the time"

She recoiled at the comment the feeling in her gut rapidly building up.

"This must be one of the ones you heard earlier captain," another one said," the one you heard underneath the cliff to think she survived the Commanders attack. He must have held back a great to deal to make death more peaceful."

"The commander is very merciful to his enemies offering a swift death, this one will come to regret surviving" said the last one "for we are not as great and merciful as he!"

"T-there has to be a mistake" Lisanna said frantically, she was so confused why were they saying these things? What had her guild done wrong? She knew the Magic Council had a bit of animosity for them, but this was crossing the line.

"No there is no mistake Fairy," snarled the 'Captain', "Fairy Tail is a dark guild don't try to even swindle us into thinking you're not a part of them. We followed the tracks you left behind from your guilds last position was. If you have any bit of guilt in you for your crimes, you will tell where your guild mates fled off to!"

 _Dark guild?!_

"We are not a dark guild!" she yelled back at them, tears brimming her eyes, "What crime are we even accused of?! What have we ever done to you?! I never met you people in my life!"

 _Leave me alone! Please…_

The group glared at her. Each have a dark glint in their eye, the feathered headed one stepped forward while she took a step back holding the quivering sword in front of her.

"Clearly you refuse to answer our questions and by your pathetic attempt at ignorance your nothing more than cannon fodder considering they left you behind," said the Sargent, "No matter, I've been itching for some Fairy blood anyway."

"Die! As punishment for your crimes Wizard!"

They all charged towards her. She couldn't reach into her magic container at all, she would be damned if she let them get away for insulting her guild. But as she swung her sword at the leader, she knew.

She couldn't win.

"Haaah!" she roared as she swung her sword hard at the polearm, she was promptly countered as another gave her a shoulder tackle knocking her off balance. She clumsily moved her hand around giving the one who tackled her a backhanded swing of her blade. It clanged, the ribbon flicking into his eyes.

"Argh!" he roared as he walked back clutching his eyes as he stepped away from her.

"You bitch!" yelled the third one as he ran over to her, his spear cackling with electricity. She tried to side step it, but her opponent was clearly more skilled as he drove it up into her ribs.

"Ahhh!" She screamed quickly breaking off. Panting heavily and with her free hand clutching her shocked ribs, she glared at her three enemies through her parted hair. The only reason she could do this much was from instinct and experience from jobs.

She could not keep this up.

Then she realized something.

 _Wait, three of them? Where was the fourth one?_

A sharp burst of electricity burned on her back sending it throughout her system. Two rods of light wrapped around her arms dragging her to the floor.

 _No…_

She crashed to the floor. Hard. A small cloud of dust rose, a pool of blood forming underneath her. She weakly gasped for air, hearing steps approaching, she looked up mustering up whatever rage she had left in attempt to hide her fear.

"I will give you one. Last. Chance Dark Mage," the Corporal growled out in a slow tone, "Where is Fairy Tail?"

She tried to raise to her feet, but a spear drove down into her left arm going through her arm, she screamed in agony tears brimming her eyes.

"Ahhhhh!"

' _Am I going to die here?'_

" **ANSWER!"**

Lisanna gritted her teeth. She didn't know what the hell was going on, these guys most likely were a part of the group that killed, _no,_ slaughtered Niggy and Krov in cold blood. She couldn't tell for certain as she didn't exactly see who had killed them, but she was probably right in her deduction. Meaning that they were the ones who heard her earlier. She knew now for certain that even if she knew the answer his demand….

… _. I wouldn't ever give it to these creeps. They would have to go over my dead body!_

"Never…" She spat in his face. The Sargent recoiled in disgust wiping his face as she smirked at him. The Private snarled at her before grinning cruelly.

"I was going to end your life quickly but that so good for a wench like you."

The guards holding her down sent another bolt of electricity through her. She was lifted off the ground onto her back with the spears still mercilessly pinning her to the ground. As she cried out the Sargent preceded to crouched down and rip off what little clothing she had on her stomach and lightly pricked the skin of her stomach watching as a small line of blood formed. She gasped in fear as she realised what he was planning to do.

"Stop! Please!" She cried out desperately all previous determination gone as blood flowed out of the hole he was making with his spear. Fear began to come back at full force. She tried to fight back but shocks of electricity forced her back down, not enough to knock her out of this nightmare.

"Oh, how nice of you, you already have something for me to work with!"

"Hahaha!" The Corporal laughed gleefully as he cut each layer of skin off and making incision, she knew what he was planning the very thought made her sick in disgust, but it wouldn't change how close he was.

How close he was to spilling her bowels out.

He was pleasantly surprised at the girl's mental fortitude, most would have fallen unconscious from the agony, but she was still awake.

' _It would be more fun if she watched as I tear her entrails out.'_ He thought taking pleasure of her screams and begging for him to stop. _'Although hearing them shriek as I do it, is even more pleasurable.'_

He had been a part of many battles with the Commander and had always relished the sounds in the aftermath of each fight. The cries of woman and children. The dripping of blood from pikes. The screams of plunder. The weeping of rape and death. The silence of each woman he killed after he ripped their hearts out from their empty ribcages.

' _It's simply exquisite'_ , he smiled in bliss as his men laughed at Lisanna's pitiful attempts to escape only to get electrocuted forcing her down.

Lisanna cried as another layer of her skin landed in the grass beside her. Was she really going to die like this? Stuck in a place she didn't even know how she ended up in. No magic to help her. Not knowing if Elfman was okay or not nor knowing if Mirajane made it out okay.

Not even saying goodbye to her home.

' _Looks like I won't be coming back home'_ she thought her body going numb and cold. She could barely hear the cruel laughter in the background as she stared vacantly in the soft grass, having no tears left.

' _I'm sorry…'_

' _Natsu…'_

She closed her eyes waiting for death to claim her.

"GET OFF HER!"

Her eyes shot open at the voice. She then heard a gunshot go off promptly killing the one who stabbed her in the shoulder. He crumbled into a heap on the ground a hole going right through his temple.

' _He killed him?!'_ Lisanna thought shocked it certainly wasn't someone Fairy Tail they never killed anyone.

"What?!" yelled out the two who were holding her down as a figure came crashing down on top of one of them blood spurting out from the guard's neck as the black figure slashed at it, simultaneously firing another bullet through his neck to the other one who backpedalled away.

"Damnit!" roared the Corporal, roughly grapping her hair, his helmet engravings glowed as he pulled her up from the spear that pinned her down. Fortunately for her the spear came up with her but she then felt herself being pulled.

"I will have my kill!" He howled with a crazed look in his eyes. Lisanna groaned as her wounds burned with a new flame. She couldn't allow herself to be taken away. If she was the Corporal would kill her instantly the only reason he wasn't now was because of the figure the slowly approached them. He was wearing a faux black leather hooded jacket that with the zip going up the side half open leaving the lapel hanging off the side. Underneath he wore a simple white top that revealed a lot of his neck line and below black pants and combat boots. On his hands were strange black metal clad gloves with what looked like a white crescent moon on the back.

In his hands was the strangest gun she had seen. She had seen a few from bandits and such but this felt off to put it lightly. It was a handgun with a curved blade patterned with hexagons coming out of barrel extending a couple inches away from the muzzle. Underneath the barrel was a bright red line in a circuitry pattern that started from part of the rear sight and then away below the muzzle in a normal line without the pattern.

"Captain!"

More soldiers charged into the clearing. This time a few having shields and swords. The one with shields huddled in front of the Corporal while two more men with spears grouped behind them. The rest were in front of formation surrounding the hooded figure.

"Let her go," said the newcomer in a youthful voice as he stock-still, keeping his gun trained on the Corporal.

"Let her go," scoffed the Corporal in amusement." Why should I? Do you know who I even am boy? I'm-!"

"Corporal Byard of the 4th platoon," he interrupted with scowl," otherwise known as Byard the Bowel Hunter."

' _Then why does his men call him Captain?'_

"Who are you?!"

"Overall another scumbag from the Empire" he continued as the soldiers made slow steps tightening the circle around him, "the Empire is full of pieces of shit like you. Especially the head of it all. He's the biggest one of the whole lot of you."

"You dare insult the glorious King!" shouted one solider with a spear pointing at the figure as the tension grew.

"You will pay for those words, maggot" snarled Byard pointing his spear at him, "Capture and slaughter him! I want to see his head on a platter, so I may present it to the King!"

Byard looked down at Lisanna who was feeling lightheaded at the blood loss. It was a miracle she was even conscious now. Byard laughed gleefully seeing that she was still alive.

"Oh yes don't think that I forgot about you little Fairy" he chuckles throwing her to the ground. She gave a gasp of pain coughing up blood. Her vision darkened and blurred, blinking hard to clear it away.

' _I can't see…'_ She thought defeated, just when help arrive, she couldn't help but feel the mockery at it all. It's as if destiny itself wanted to break her to bits in mind before killing her away. She watched as her vision blurred between clear and fuzzy. Looking up she saw Byard poising his spear above his head.

"Sadly, I won't be able to play with you Fairy," Byard said with disappointment, he gave a small shrug and grinned with malice. "A kill is a kill I'll just have my chance with another one from your guild. Perhaps that white haired one. What was her name? Mirajane I believe."

'… _what…'_

"Oh, what's this your eyes are widening," He giggled at the new development," you don't know we captured her in the scuffle with your guild before they teleported away. The cowards."

' _Mira-nee was captured by these people!'_

She struggled to push herself to her feet. She clenched the ground rising a few centimetres off the ground before a boot came slamming down on her abdomen. She cried out as she mercilessly crashed back down to the ground.

"Come to think of it you to look like her," Byard said with an audible smirk, putting more pressure on Lisanna who glared at him gritting her teeth." You must be related to her! I think I'll take extra care with her. She is the gentle but defiant type. She would be very fun to break. And she got one hell of a pair on her too."

"Like hell that would happen you sick bastard!" She gritted out through her clenched teeth. ' _She doesn't even deserve to see scum like you!_ 'She thought angerly her arms still trying to push against his weight. Her wounds spouting up more blood and with that her edges of her vision going dark. "I won't let you touch Mira-nee!"

"Ah your siblings this is great!" Byard said his eyes glinting with madness as he raised the spear high over his head aiming for her heart, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds I'm the one who ended your life!"

' _No. I can't let this happen!'_

"Now die!" he roared bringing the spear down.

"No!" another voice yelled in a mixture of despair and anger away from her but in the end, it changed nothing.

As the spear had already pierced through her heart.

* * *

 _Location: Lisanna Mindscape_

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

Darkness surrounded her, threatening to swallow her whole.

"Where am I?"

She tried to move but something pinned her torso to the floor causing her to become immobile. She was too weak to move a muscle anyway. Looking up vacantly as she remembered how she got here.

' _I'm dead?'_

Somehow, she knew that was wasn't the case.

As she was looking at her own grave.

It was in front of the home she and Natsu made for Happy when he was still an egg. Rain lashed down heavily on the two, Elfman his face having a bandage over one eye, he kneeled in front of head stone as he wept. Mirajane stood behind him her arm in a sling and her bangs covering her eyes.

" _Mira-nee… Elf-nii…"_ She collapses to her knees crying. _"You're alive."_ She said with relief.

"It's my fault..." Elfman cried slamming the ground with his fist, "It's my fault that Lisanna is…"

" _No, you had no control! It wasn't your fault!"_ Reaching out to him trying to grab his shoulders but her fingers phased through him. She recoiled looking down to her hand in shock.

"No, it's not your fault," said Mirajane, her voice having a slight tremble to it unknowingly repeating Lisanna's words, "remember what she told you? 'Even though it makes us sad, all living things eventually have to die'."

" _Mira-nee…"_

"You were there that day." Elfman said looking back at Mirajane.

"Lisanna will continue to live on," Mirajane continued. "Inside our hearts. As long as we remember her."

"We will."

" _You two…"_

"From now on," Mirajane solemnly said tears running down her cheeks, uncaring of the rain beating down on her.

" _I'm sorry."_

"We will live life for her and promise to never forget."

" _Thank you,"_ she said smiling warmly at them happy that they would be okay. She clutched her chest as they faded away. She stood alone in the abyss of darkness wiping her swollen eyes.

"Maybe now with this, it would be okay if I happily move on."

 **Fracture!**

"Wha-?!"

The abyss shook, and white cracks appeared all around her. Lisanna took several steps backward narrowly avoiding the cracks beneath her, shock plastered across her face.

"What going on?" Lisanna said bewildered.

That was when everything shattered.

Lisanna didn't even register what had happened. She clutched her head in hands images flashing throughout her mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _Mira!" A voice shouted out as she saw a woman in a red dress_

 _She was falling. Niggy's liquefied corpse falling with her. She was no better. Her entire midsection was gone all that was keeping her intact was a stray few bits of limbs on her back._

" _No…"_

 _The scene shattered, flames were everywhere, and corpses strewn all over the place. A dark hooded figure around her height appeared in front of her._

 _? a gun? at?._

 _The scene flickered again._

 _It was the same scene except there were no flames. Blood was scattered everywhere. She walked forward to the nearest body, an orange haired one, and turned him over to get a better look at him._

 _She recoiled at the face._

" _GILDARTS?!"_

 _She looked around realising who the bodies were._

" _Fairy Tail…"_

 _She heard marching. Coming in front of her. Carrying the quartered body parts on pikes raising them above their heads. They wore the same armour as Byard and his men._

 _They were…_

" _THE EMPIRE!"_

Lisanna collapsed to her knees. Tears running down her face as she gasped for air.

"They're not safe," Lisanna choked out while she sobbed, hands coming up to her mouth. She didn't know how but she did. She then realised something.

' _Mira-nee!"_

Mirajane was captured by these people.

Mirajane will be murdered by them in the cruellest way possible.

' _I can't let that happen.'_

The purple bladed sword flashed into existence before her. The 'ribbon' fluttering and the blade having an odd glow to it. Lisanna's hands went down from her mouth and to her side. Her shrivel bangs covered her eyes. Her instincts and heart shouting out to her.

' _I will not let that happen!'_

She glared at the handle revealing that her blue eyes had turned into murderous slits. A large white four-legged animal with black stripes appearing beside her as she gripped the handle, ribbon entangling her arm. Magic flowed into her empowering her as a new form was made available to her. Her instinct honing it.

No, form wasn't the right word for it.

Soul would be more accurate.

" **Animal Soul….**

 **"…..W?I?E ?G?"**

* * *

 **Didn't expect that did you?**

 **Animal soul really under rated. No gave Lisanna what should have been hers. THEY GAVE HER A BIRD THAT DOSEN'T EVEN HUNT OTHER ANIMALS AND EXPECT THAT TO BE USED IN COMBAT. I got really excited when I heard what Lisanna's magic was and was sorely disappointed when I saw what she could transform into. She would be deadly with predatorily animals and the sword that Edo-Lisanna holds the key to access those souls. Erza and Edo-Erza's magic is very similar in nature but in different forms. And what the sword actually does will be explained at another time.**

 **Also how can Lisanna use magic?**

 **What does the sword do?**

 **Who is this strange man who tried to save Lisanna?**

 **What is with that gun of his?**

 **What will happen to Lisanna?**

 **So many questions. Which will be answered in future chapters.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **P.S It will take a while to write another chapter cuz I have State exams in June gotta study for those. So don't expect a chapter anytime soon, but I will be back.**

 **P.P.S What would you guys think of a RWBYxElsword xover ish story where Ruby meets Raven ( a younger one). Full description will be on profile soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, it's been awhile.**

 **This chapter came out super late I know but life is a bitch and keeps me busy even during the summer. This chapter isn't fully edited but I wanted to get something out before school starts up.**

 **Anyways here it is.**

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Year: X782_

 _Unknown P.O.V_

 _A few moments earlier._

"Now die!"

"No!"

He quickly shot a bullet into the spears' blade that was about to be driven down onto Lisanna diverting it off its path. Unfortunately, the spear still managed to pierce through her chest only this time through her lung. She fell back and bled out onto the ground.

 _'Crap.'_

At the rate this was going she would lose any chance of coming out of this alive.

He had to get her away from here.

He dodged another incoming spear and fired another shot with his black firearm. The gun hummed as bullets spat out and into the shields. He looked at his empty left hand and charged his accursed magic energy through it.

"Eclipse Glove: Activation sequence begin."

The glove on his hand began to glow a bit. The 'sun' soon got half-way covered up by the 'moon'. The union between them glowed white while the intersection remained a the dull gunmetal grey.

It had become Eclipsed.

"Give me Weisslogia"

He ducked under a pair of spears going for his jugular and double tapped both of the sprayed through the night sky as he slowly stood up. The gun he now held in his left hand looked like a mirror image of the one he held in his right except with the colors inverted and blade being slightly shorter. Both glistened in the moonlight as beams of light rained down on him. He ran forward into the magic beams, crossing his arms out he quickly fired at the magic circle.

 _'Magic type: Light magic, single Magic Circle activation, Runic code: single tier, pattern: forward biased, ratio requirements for full termination 2:1.'_

Two bullets, one coated in darkness the other shining dimly firing across the clearing. Both twirled into each other before crashing into the magic circle that produced the beams of light. The circle shattered, subsequently causing the magic to disappear.

"Increase magic output!" roared one of the Mages. The others that surrounded him raised their staffs, multiple magic circles appearing in the air. The remaining troops surrounded them protecting them from his onslaught of bullets with their shields in a turtle formation.

He clicked his teeth at the sight. Lowering his guns, he charged towards the shields. Using it as a platform he kicked off into the air. His flipped and fired two bullets using Weisslogia sending it through a gap within the top cover. A scream was heard and then one man collapsed with a hole through his. He quickly dispatched the mages using its counterpart who were still reeling in shock that their defenses were so easily breached. Seeing their comrade's death, they edged away from.

"M-monster…" gasped out first one shaking in fear.

"I've heard rumors," seethed another, "Of a man wielding two handguns. One black one white each sporting a bayonet. Who has the uncanny ability to nullify magic..."

Magic. The 'gift' that allowed Humanity to strive for greatness. Their way of life revolved around the power.

The magic that destroyed magic.

A magic that threatened the way of human life itself.

"A S-sacred Arms user…", stammered one of them in a mixture of awe and fear.

"You are apart of that group aren't you", said the first one who was no longer in shaking in fear but in resentment. "Rav-!"

He was promptly interrupted. His head torn from his body, bouncing across the now bloodied blades of grass. His eyes looked up shocked as it uttered his last words.

"-tail…"

"Karacha!", yelled out one of them in shock before he too was sent flying by a white paw.

 _'A paw?'_

The last one was crushed underfoot. He struggled and tried crawling out pathetically, screaming for his help. A spark of electricity rang out in the clear night sky and the victim falling back dead. Silence now suffocating the air.

The Gunslinger glanced to the side, seeing Byards now rotting corpse, claw marks gapping through his armor.

 _'I didn't even notice…'_

"Where the hell did this thing even come from?", he muttered slowly moving backward.

The animal stalked towards him growling, the smell of ozone becoming more apparent. The gunslinger tensed, his finger ready to go trigger happy on the beast. Before he noticed something odd.

Its magic signature was similar to her sword. It was altered and much more potent, but it was definitely hers. But it was impossible that sword never had the ability to change shape.

Was shape-shifting even it's ability?

But then where is it?

 _'Wait a minute. Don't tell me….'_

"Lisanna is that you?", he asked with hesitation.

The Animal beneath the moonlight roared, pounding forward with its teeth bared.

The Gunslinger tsked and fired another pair of bullets.

And so, the battle between predators began

* * *

 _Lisanna P.O.V_

Lisanna woke with a gasp.

She scrambled to sit up. Glancing down, she saw that she was covered in a black leather jacket while she was unconscious, looking at it she saw there was a symbol printed on the back.

Red in color and it rested a little under between the shoulder. Lisanna could help but notice the similarity of the symbol with her mark.

Her guild mark.

'Fairy tail…', Lisanna gently brushed the tattoo on her shoulder. The memories of the recent events coming back to her like a knife slowly jabbing into her.

Slowly moving the jacket to her legs which were still open to the elements. Feeling the chilly morning air on her chest she glanced down and saw the clothes that she had on were tattered to bits. Having seen her attire, she just sighed unfeelingly.

"So…it was real…", she said quietly in a despondent tone. Her recollections of Byard returning. She felt something boil up within her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since the village.

Hatred.

She remembered his taunts. His men driving their weapons down onto her flesh. Torturing her and most importantly insulting her home.

She couldn't remember the last time her anger focused on someone so much.

She gave an involuntary growl at the thought of the man when a sudden thought came to her.

How was she even alive?

Her eyes whipped to her collarbone and chest. Quickly lifting up whatever that was left of her blouse, her eyes widened at the sight that befell her.

Her wounds were gone.

No evidence of her being stabbed and skinned. No indication of electric burns. Not so much as a scar was left.

That was impossible.

She knew full well even without the medical knowledge of a trained field medic such as Polyusica that you don't just heal from a stab wound that had pierced organs without something to show for it. The tools just had not been invented.

Leaving one option left to her.

 _'Magic…'_

She had heard rumors of some people being able to wield the Lost Magic none of those rumors were confirmed of course but she had heard stories of a mage called the Sky Maiden being able to make use of the art.

But that was very unlikely. For a person to having Lost Magic was one in a hundred. Especially for one such as ancient and rare as Healing Magic.

 _'The blade went right through my lung… Afterward I… I did something…'_ , she held her hands as she thought, _'I grabbed the sword… And then I saw... Someone... Smiling…?'_

 **Static!**

 **Huntkillpreyslaughter.**

 **FightrunfightrunfightrunfightrunfightfIghtrunfightrunfightrunfightrunfight.**

 **SU RI &((VE!**

 **W?I?E ?G?!**

Lisanna eyes flew open only to see a pair of glowing blue slits in front of her face.

"AHHHH!", she screamed and backed away from the thing, her back crashing into a tree. It promptly disappeared before she could even look back at it.

"Hah…hah…what was that thing?" she panted out. She steadied her breathing and then saw the sword held tightly in her grip.

"When did I…?"

The sword looked different somehow. She inspected it more closely and noticed a there were changes made to the weapon. There was now a hilt to the weapon. It was curved and closed into the grip where her hand laid, a strip of black went through the middle and the rim was decorated with bright gold studs. The blade was also changed, it now had a whitish tint to it along with a strip of white going down the center. Overall the sword somehow looked… animalistic in nature now in contrast to its odd but relatively plain appearance previously.

"Lisanna!", a voice called, a figure appearing in front of her.

Lisanna raised her head in response to the voice but kept a tight grip on the sword. Last nights events still haunting her mind she quickly rose to her feet but suddenly feeling weak almost fell back down had not the stranger catching her and easing her back to her former position.

"Easy there," he said as he put her down, "you had a rough night and your body is pretty beat after the stunt you pulled."

Lisanna scrutinized the individual in front of her. He had a messy hair that looked like a prickly thorn bush. His hair was a mix of black and grey. The grey going up by the left side of his head partially which made it seem he was growing old from age.

He had crimson eyes. Something which fascinated her as she never seen anyone with eyes like that. Also having an odd dragon tattoo on the right side of his face which was located beside his right eye.

He wore a pair of black jeans and a form-fitting white t-shirt with black stripes going down his ribs and had a wide collar revealing much of his neck and collarbone. The sleeves were pushed up revealing his forearm.

Overall, he had a roguish atmosphere around him and looked around the same age as her. His eyes glittered in amusement as he looked down with a wide lecherous grin. Lisanna confused looked down and saw the state of dress she was in.

She screamed and promptly clawed at the young man.

As her brother would put it.

A manly scream was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

"Of all the places why the eyes?!", groaned the young man who was on the ground clutching the freshly made claw marks made across his nose.

"You know why", Lisanna muttered with a small pout, the memory still fresh inside her head. Contemplating at the young boy who was getting up to his feet.

"Here wear this", the boy said offering his coat. She stared at it before quietly uttering her thanks and put it on. It was too big for her, but the coat covered her lower regions well, so she didn't complain.

He didn't seem like the men from before, although she couldn't help but that this boy who looked around her own age was somehow more dangerous than them.

Her instincts screamed it.

The sounds of bullets smashing through skulls reinforced it.

"Edolas to Lisanna. Come in."

Lisanna flinched back at the gloved hand waving in front of her face. Glaring mildly at the stranger who was looking at her curiously. She couldn't make heads or tails of him. He seemed nice which was a stark contrast from the efficient killing machine he was last night. Another important variable to consider, why.

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?", he said in confusion.

"Why help?", Lisanna said her frustration seeping in her voice. "You killed them, mercilessly, so I know you're not some good samaritan. Who are you?!"

The gunslinger looked taken aback at her words.

"Lisanna, you're not making sense. You sure you're okay?" he asked concerned reaching out with her hand in a comforting gesture. "I know we haven't talked that much but you should still at least recognize me."

"No! No! No!", she quickly got up and backed away from the outstretched hand, "Nothing makes sense! Krov and Niggy are dead! The moons in the sky! Soldiers saying Fairy Tail is a dark guild!"

She broke down, sobbing into her hands. She simply couldn't take it anymore. Glaring angerly through her fingers at the stunned boy in front of her.

She knew it wasn't fair, taking out her negative emotions and blaming it on him.

But she couldn't even think straight enough to care.

"You killed them.", Lisanna whispered. "You could've talked to them or at least knocked them out. But you killed them."

They both knew the insult that was on the tip of her tongue. The words that were left unsaid but the accusation was there. Lisanna felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Sorry for not coming sooner"

Lisanna felt herself tear up again. She clutched at the killers' shirt and sobbed into it.

"I just want to go home"

After a while, she had calmed down. The Gunslinger had a forlorn expression on as he watched the clouds go by.

Lisanna felt her stomach drop with guilt.

"You good now?", he asked.

"Mhm…"

They were sitting on a fallen log watching the river pass by. Beyond Lisanna could see the water rising into the green sky connecting to islands that floated in the air.

Floating rivers. Green skies.

Another couple of strange occurrences that further evidenced how far she was to home.

"Okay. I think I kinda get what going on now", said the Gunslinger gazing at the green sky in thought. "You say you don't know who I am, right?"

She nodded her head.

"But you are Lisanna Strauss?"

Again, a head nod.

"Which do you prefer shorts or skirts?"

Lisanna stared at him, feeling a little less guilty.

"Yeesh, just lightening mood."

Lisanna replied in a dead tone.

"I'm in no mood for jokes"

"That you are", the stranger sighed. "Alright, these are the last two questions."

"Who is Fairy Tail's current Guild Master?"

Lisanna frowned at the odd question.

"Master Makarov."

The boy seemed to freeze at her at her answer. He then massaged his temples and muttered.

"It will be hard to explain if you're going to answer what I think you're going to answer."

Lisanna narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is the name of this world?"

Lisanna's scowled at him.

"Are you mocking me?"

The boy raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"I know how weird it sounds but I really need to know if you want me to help you!"

Lisanna just sighed.

"It's Earthland."

"Damn it all", the Gunslinger groaned.

Lisanna felt a headache coming on.

* * *

 _3rd person P.O.V_

"So, you mean to tell me I'm on a completely different planet."

"Not really. It's more like a parallel dimension."

Lisanna glared into the crimson eyes of her partly white-haired counterpart. Needless to say, she was not happy.

She wasn't happy at all.

The Gunslinger just sighed quietly. He had remained seated after he finished telling her she wasn't in Earthland anymore. And was not surprised at all when Lisanna shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised him up to her eye level.

 _'Damn it, "just rowdy" my foot!'_

He swore he'd get his vengeance on a later date.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head he looked into the deep blue iris of Earthland Lisanna and he couldn't restrain the growing smirk at the sight of her angry face.

"You know this only works if the other person is shorter then you."

"W-what-? How, rude! I'm 'normal' thank you very much. You're just too tall."

"If you say so Tiger"

She let go of him with a hmph and crossed her arms, pouting. He just sighed, recalling last night.

 _'She's been through a lot. Considering she came from THAT place.'_ , he thought.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?", said Lisanna looking at the boy. The Gunslinger blinked twice before smirking again.

 _'Then again she seems to be coping well. I guess everyone out of that guild is crazy, here and over there.'_

"What so funny?", Lisanna growled wanting to wipe the infuriating smirk off his face.

"The names Rogue. Rogue Chough", he said.

 _'I wonder, do you have what it takes?'_

"Welcome to the hell hole we all like to call The Edras Empire."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Rogue Chough is the first of the OC counterparts for Edolas. His Earthland counterpart at this point you can guess, hopefully, I got the personality down alright. Rogue here is much more expressive than the Earthland one along with other aspects in personality which you will see more later. The reason I gave him guns was because Rogue has a sword so the choice was obvious. Whereas his magic will be explained later on.**

 **Lisanna was tough to write. She isn't as used to the danger as she is in canon. Rather then a gradual ease into it she was thrust into a situation where she was about to die and not have friends or family to save her. Note this Lisanna is 15 years old, while she does become more independent in canon eventually she still needs to rely on others. Add the usual Fairy Tail morals, you can kinda see what I mean. Although in canon she seems very good a coping in harsh situations most of the time hence her attitude at the end.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take as long to write.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
